mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Warp Zone
Warp Zones are sort shortcuts first appearing in Super Mario Bros. They warp Mario to other Worlds in the Mario series. ''Super Mario Bros. There are three Warp Zones in the game: * '''World 1-2': At the end of the underground level past the pipe leading to the surface. It takes Mario to the Worlds 2, 3 and 4. You can access it by breaking the brick at the top of the screen or jump on the high bricks in the area with the platforms. * World 4-2: About halfway through the underground level, there's a vine that Mario can climb to access the surface. The Warp Zone is at the end of this area, leading to Worlds 6, 7 and 8. The last Warp Zone is also located in this World, found at the end of the underground zone in the same way as World 1-2. There's a pipe leading to World 5. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' There are nine forward Warp Zones and two backward Warp Zones in the game: * World 1-2: A little ways into the underground level, the ceiling will hang slightly lower than it usually does. If the player jumps on top of an invisible coin block, she/he can make a vine appear by hitting the brick directly on the right. If the player climbs this vine, they will enter an area that has a Warp Zone leading to world 3. There are two more Warp Zones near the end of the level. Both can be accessed by going past the pipe leading to the surface. (This can be done by using the moving platforms to get onto the ceiling.) Past this pipe, the player will find two more pipes with Piranha Plants in them, and then a staircase leading to a World 2 Warp Zone. To access the other Warp Zone, the player must go down the first of the two pipes with a Piranha Plant in it. This will lead to another underground room with a lot of water-filled pits and more pipes with Piranha Plants. Near the end of this room, the player will find a wall that can be cleared by using two invisible coin blocks. Past this wall, there is a Warp Zone leading to World 4. * World 3-1: This level has a backward Warp Zone that leads to World 1. It can be accessed by using a green spring near the end of the level to jump over the flagpole. If a player accidentally finds this Warp Zone, they can avoid getting sent back to World 1 by jumping into a small pit on the left of the screen, resulting in a life loss, rather than getting warped back. This Warp Zone can also be accessed by going down the first pipe of the level, and then going through the underground area. * World 5-1: Near the end of the level, there is a vine that leads to a Coin Heaven. After going through the Coin Heaven, the player will fall and land near a Warp Zone that leads to World 6. * World 5-2: This underground level has two Warp Zones in it. In order to access the first Warp Zone, the player should eventually come across a set of platforms moving upwards. On the left side of these platforms, there is one block that juts over the edge. Hitting this block underneath will cause a vine to sprout out the top. Climbing this vine will take Mario up to the surface where he will find a Warp Zone leading to World 8. In order to access the second Warp Zone, the player must use the same set of moving platforms to get onto the ceiling and run past the pipe leading to the surface, just like in 1-2. If these instructions are heeded, the player will find a Warp Zone leading to World 7 at the very end of the area. * World 8-1: There is a pipe mid-level that leads to an underwater area. The pipe at the end of this underwater room leads to a backward World 5 Warp Zone. Unlike in 3-1, however, this Warp Zone does not have a pit or any other way for Mario to kill himself. If a player happens upon this Warp Zone and does not want to go back to World 5, she/he can wait until time runs out, which will result in a life loss and take the player back to the beginning of the level. * World A-2: The Warp Zone in this underground level can be accessed by finding a way onto the ceiling and running past the pipe leading to the surface, just like in 1-2 and 5-2. This Warp Zone leads to World B. * World A-3: There is a springboard and a Red Koopa Paratroopa just before the flagpole in this level. If the player jumps off the springboard, and then bounces on the Red Koopa Paratroopa to get over the flagpole, she/he will then have to run a far distance, but will eventually come across a Warp Zone leading to World C. * World B-4: When the player sees the first few Bowser Flames coming toward her/him, there is a pipe with a Red Piranha Plant shortly after. Going down this pipe will take the player up to the surface where she/he will find a Warp Zone leading to World D. ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' / Super Mario USA There are four Warp Zones in the game: * World 1-3: There's a vase at the far right of the level next to the brick tower. It leads to World 4. * World 3-1: Below the waterfall. There's a platform with a door that can be entered. Inside, there's a vase leading to World 5. * World 4-2: On an ice platform between two whales, there's a vase that leads to World 6. * World 5-3: After climbing up the ladder to get to the surface, there's a vase right above. It leads to World 7. Super Mario Bros. 3 In this game, the World 9 is the Warp Zone. It can be reached by using the Warp Whistle item. Depending on the World Mario and Luigi currently are, it can take them to any of the eight Worlds in the game: * Worlds 2, 3 and 4: These Worlds can be reached by using the whistle in Worlds 1, 2 or 3. * Worlds 5, 6 and 7: These Worlds can be reached by using the whistle in Worlds 4, 5 or 6. * World 8: This world can be reached by using the whistle in Worlds 7 and 8. Another (very) easy way to reach World 8 is to play the whistle again in the Warp Zone (World 9), thus requiring the use of two Warp Whistles. Two of them can be found in World 1. de:Warp-Zone it:Cannone Warp es:Zona de Tuberías Category:Secret Areas